


Battles

by TaFuilLiom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaFuilLiom/pseuds/TaFuilLiom
Summary: They traded silly grins in the dying light of the evening as they waited for Supergirl. Regions all over her body throbbed in pain, but Alex marvelled at how she could have been so lucky found someone who could make her this content.Even when lying in cold, damp dirt.Or, three times Alex trusts Maggie, one time she isn’t sure and one time Maggie trusts Alex.





	Battles

**Author's Note:**

> All between 2x03 and 2x19 cause I kinda ignore canon and/or it’s implications a little. Any mistakes are my own.

_ “Your battles inspired me - not the obvious material battles but those that were fought and won behind your forehead.”  _

**― James Joyce**

 

**_I_ **

They started working cases together. A bit of territory bartering never hurt anyone, but when it came down to pure facts Maggie was right; they did make a good team. 

Alex was aware of the stakes that Maggie faced when dealing with her on cases, even from within her own department. National City was no Gotham, but that didn’t mean the whole department was clean. 

Crooked cops meant distrust towards outside authority, and Alex masquerading as FBI meant the possibility of Maggie coming under scrutiny from the hidden black hats.  

It was only until she witnessed the resistance first hand that she really understood.

The desk sergeant stared at her with hard, distrusting eyes. 

“FBI?” he grunted.

She nodded, pushing her (albeit false) credentials closer to the scratched plastic partition. 

“Alex Danvers,” he read. “And you’re here for Detective Sawyer?”

“She’s expecting me.”

He took his time reading the badge and the name, drinking in the face in the picture and the one in front of him. His lower teeth jutted out in displeasure, and he pointed down to the right. “Science Division, third floor.”

Knowing she wasn’t getting any more direction than that, Alex set off. She felt that stare on her the whole way to the stairwell. On the second floor landing, two uniformed cops were talking quietly, and they stopped their conversation until she was out of earshot again.  

“Such welcoming members of the community,” she muttered under her breath.

She reached a door that read:  _ NCPD Science Division- Farson, Sawyer, Ronaldo, McFadden. _

Lips quirking, she knocked before entering the open bullpen. Maggie’s head was bowed over her paperwork. A redheaded woman was furiously working her computer keyboard, and in the one corner, someone was shielded completely by the newspaper he was holding up. 

The final desk was occupied by a man with combed bronze hair.

“Hello, pretty lady.” The man stood up from his desk. “What can we do for you, tonight?” 

“Back off, Farson. She’s a fib,” Maggie said, without looking up from her desk.

The atmosphere in the office darkened immediately. Farson’s glee fell into a scowl. The detective behind the newspaper lowered it slightly to stare at Alex over the top of it. The redhead in the corner stopped clattering at her keyboard, giving the DEO agent a once over.

Sensing the hostility, Maggie sighed and reached for the leather jacket draped over her chair. 

“Fancy something to eat? I’m pulling the late shift and could do with something to see me through to midnight, at least.” At Alex’s nod, Maggie fixed her collar and stood up. “I’ll go get some files and meet you downstairs.”

Alex glanced at each of the three other glowering expressions before nodding. Walking away, she caught some of the conversation that they had in her absence:

“You’re going to dinner with a fib, Sawyer? That’s new.”

“Lay off it, Farson. She has information that I want.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, but pushed on into the stairwell. All Maggie had to do was tell her colleagues that she was DEO, not FBI, and it would mushroom into another situation altogether. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she hesitated before peering around the corner. The two uniformed officers from earlier were now leaning against the plastic partition, chattering away with the desk sergeant. Alex kept herself inconspicuous, unease twisting in her stomach.

“Danvers.” Alex snapped her head to where Maggie had appeared at the end of the corridor, balancing a stack of files in her arms. She tipped her chin. “This way.”

They took another set of stairs leading down to a fire door. At the sign for the underground parking lot, Maggie paused and gave Alex an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry about upstairs.”

“Don’t worry about it. Us feds are all the same, right? Watching the same bad movies together at Quantico?” 

Maggie flashed her dimples at the reference, and Alex’s stomach twisted for another reason entirely.

“Can’t wait to get my own office. Waterman is retiring after Christmas, and you better believe I’m in line for those solo digs.” Maggie winked, pushing backwards through the fire door. 

Alex trotted after her, gesturing to the pile in the detective’s arms. “What are those?”

“You wanted information, right? I stockpiled some stuff I thought would be useful.” Maggie strode through the parking lot, and then wrestled with the files so she could get a set of keys from her jacket pocket. She clicked with her thumb, and one of the unmarked cruisers clicked.

Getting into the black car, Alex took the files from Maggie, and then looked down between them in surprise when the engine started.

“You drive stick?”

“That supposed to be a lesbian joke?” Maggie checked her mirrors before putting the car into reverse. 

Alex cleared her throat. “No, God. I was just surprised that NCPD cruisers aren’t automatic. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend-”

“Calm down, Danvers,” Maggie asked, a wide smile on her face as she peeled the car out of the parking lot and into the city streets. “You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered. For a fed, anyway.”  

They sat in a diner a few miles outside of the city, Maggie insisting that she wanted to show Alex where to find the best desserts. They poured over some of the files as they shared coffee and cheesecake; the latter of which Alex had to admit was fantastic.

Alex never asked if it was proper procedure, taking files out like this. It was clear chances were being taken outside of this working relationship for its function. 

After a while, Maggie grew serious, edging closer.

“Here’s the thing. There are leaks in our department. Lots of false information being given to the right people, and the real information being given to the  _ wrong  _ people.” She lowered her voice, adding, “Understand where I’m coming from here, Danvers?”

Alex remembered the uncomfortable atmosphere of the station. She opened one of the bluebacks, flipping through the initial pages. Could this be false information too? 

“Giving NCPD records to a secret agent technically makes  _ you  _ a leak, doesn’t it?” she challenged, closing the blueback and moving to scan a few loose pages from another file.

Maggie dipped her head. “True.” She lifted the mug to her lips and then paused. “I worked in Gotham before now, and thought I’d escaped the worst of it. I guess I was wrong.” She shrugged and took a sip.   

“In that case, how do I know you aren’t a crooked cop?” Alex asked, resting her elbows on the files. 

“Haven’t let you down this far, have I?”

“Getting to know me could just be a long game. You could be threatened by our familiarity, by what I have the access to and the power to pull strings at my disposal. You might want to lead me into a trap. Poor secret agent finds an unfortunate end, and no one has a clue.”

Although Alex teased, she had a point. She had read Maggie’s files. She was a clean cop on paper, but any cops who survived the beat in Gotham relatively unscathed were either a mole or had luck beyond belief.

“If I was gonna have you killed, I would have done it in the desert, and enjoyed my cheesecake as after-kill spoils.” 

Alex smirked. “Maybe you’ve used this amazing cheesecake to lull me into a false sense of security, and then you’ll ambush me later.”

Maggie sat back, thoroughly amused, and slid the last folder towards her. 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to trust me, Danvers.” 

 

**_II_ **

And weeks passed, and they fell in love, and into bed. And further still.

Maggie had cracked open Alex’s ribs and found a home inside. 

In the beginning, Alex constantly compared their domesticity to phantoms of old flings. She had kept her boyfriends at arms length, thinking it was typical of her personality. She had craved independence, hated too much affection, and wasn’t built for intimacy. It was just her nature.

But each time Maggie’s arms snaked around her waist after a long day, she realised it was really something much simpler; she was  _ so _ gay.

Because she found it so impossible push Maggie out emotionally, Alex used actions to distract her from wiggling into uglier thoughts. Sometimes she pressed kisses to her mouth, stopping the questions from escaping. 

The  _ babe, are you okay? _ , or  _ Alex, did something happen? _

Sometimes it went further.

Once, when Alex had a young agent die on a mission gone awry, she felt responsible. She never knew how to talk about death on the job, about mistakes she made. Brimming with self-hatred, it boiled over when she walked through the door.

A flash of understanding crossed Maggie’s face before they crashed together. The sun had set and the stars were out before they resurfaced, flushed and gasping. 

Alex kissed a teeth-crafted bruise on an olive shoulder, murmuring apologies into the skin and then lying back on the pillow. Her heartbeat slowed from a rapid flutter to a dull, satisfied thump; and Maggie gently pushed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Alex stared at the ceiling. She never wanted this darkness to invade the space between them. Intimacy was something sacred to her, and she didn’t want it marred by her failures.

She turned her face away as it blazed in shame, but didn’t reply.

Maggie brushed the back of her knuckles against Alex’s stomach. “You use rough sex as a way to escape a terrible day.” She moved up, caressing Alex’s cheekbone, her words merely more than a whisper. “It’s okay. I just want you to know that we can talk about it too, if you want.”

The agent’s dead eyes entered into Alex’s head and she broke, hot, salty tears slipping down her cheeks. Maggie wrapped her in a tight embrace, murmuring against her ear as she let out the corrosive feelings she harboured. 

And since then, Alex always talked. Before or after the sex, it didn’t matter. What mattered is she  _ talked _ . 

One night, before her lips had even reached her girlfriend’s neck, Maggie had sussed out what the problem was. 

“Is this about lunch with your mother tomorrow?”

Alex stiffened, yanking back in surprise. Maggie gripped her waist, holding her close. 

“You’ve been worried about it all day, haven’t you? Since she called this morning?”

“I just…” She bowed her head, running her palms up Maggie’s biceps. “I’m so nervous. With her a-and you.”

Maggie pursed her lips. “I’ve met her before.”

“Not like this. It’s never been the three of us or the two of you.”

She wanted to back away from this, curl up on the couch with Maggie and ignore the issue entirely, but she couldn’t. Maggie could see right through her. So she started explaining instead.

“Mom used to grill the boys that I brought home. It scared one or two of them off. Sometimes I was relieved,” Alex said. She rested her forehead down against her girlfriend’s-  _ her lover’s _ . “But Maggie, I don’t want her to be like that with you.”

“You think your mom is gonna chase me away?” Maggie asked, baffled. “You gotta have more faith in me, Danvers.”

Alex smiled shyly.  “I do. It’s her I don’t have faith in. She’s always pushing me to be perfect, and getting at me every time I’m not. I don’t want that for you. Or for us.”

Whether Eliza intended them or not, her words had proven to be acidic, eating at Alex for weeks and even years after arguments had taken place. 

A wealth of affection had burst from Alex since she realised she was gay, since they started this thing together, and as petty as it was, she wanted to keep that tenderness between them. She dreaded the idea that her mother’s ill timed jibes would ruin it. 

“I know you,” Maggie said, with the same level voice she always did. “And I know what your relationship with your mother is like.” 

She cupped Alex’s face, swiping her thumbs across cheekbones. 

“But Alex,” she continued. “Nothing that anyone could say or do could change the way that I feel about you.” 

“Sure?”

“Positive.” Maggie leaned up on her tiptoes to brush their lips together. “Now...do you still wanna go to bed?”

Sure enough, the next day wasn’t nearly as difficult as Alex expected it to be. Maggie’s easy charisma kept the conversation afloat, and not once did Alex feel swamped by her mother’s prying questions. 

The only thing that made her anxious was when she got up to go to the bathroom. She looked at Maggie, silently asking whether it was okay to leave them alone. Maggie squeezed her hand and winked, and Alex slipped away. 

When she got back, an unfamiliar sound rang in her ears; her mother’s laughter. 

It had been so long since she heard that full bellied, doubled over kind of laughter, she had almost forgotten what it sounded like. 

A few minutes later, Maggie kissed her cheek and insisted on going to pay the bill. A delighted Eliza reached over and placed her hand over Alex’s.

“She is wonderful, Alexandra. You’ve got a good one there.”

Alex flourished inside as she watched Maggie at the counter. “Yeah, mom. I do.”

  
  


**_III_ **

Having a key to Maggie’s apartment was a big step for Alex. She had never reached this stage with anyone else. She liked coming over early and cooking-  _ or trying to _ \- for Maggie. Or, at least, having the whiskey open and breathing for her. 

She sat on Maggie’s couch, reading through messages from James and Kara. She asked whether they thought it would be a busy night in town, flirting with the idea of taking Maggie out for dinner, when the woman in question stormed through the door. 

“What a waste of a day,” Maggie complained, marching to the kitchen island. 

Alex absorbed the frustration in Maggie’s voice as she joined her. 

“Tell me what happened,” she encouraged.

Maggie paced, her hands waving. “Led a bust this morning, spent all through lunch and the afternoon trying to crack this guy, and finally when I think he’s gonna spill, word comes down from brass to let him go because apparently he’s some nephew of a chief in Gotham.”

She poked a finger in Alex’s direction, snarling, “Again. Fucking Gotham.”

Maggie yanked off her holster, putting it on the island. Then she tugged at something else; she produced a pair of handcuffs. They rattled on the island top. Alex fixed her eyes on them, noticing how they shone in the lights. 

She wondered if going out to dinner was going to be a good idea after all.  

“There it is,” Maggie said, suddenly defused of anger. “Finally. You held out longer than I thought you would, Danvers.”

Maggie’s grin was smug when Alex snapped upright, bewildered. “What?”

The detective scoffed, swaggering around the kitchen island. “Come on, don’t play coy. I know what you want. Actually, it’s the perfect way to work off a shitty day.” She pressed against Alex’s side. “Question is, do you want it to be you or me?”

Alex straightened up further. “Maggie, really. I don’t know what you mean.”

Maggie blinked, and the sultry expression melted into confusion. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“I’m serious!” 

“It’s just I caught you looking and…” Maggie tapered off, tilting her head as the ghost of a smirk came back. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. You’re dating a cop, after all.” 

When Alex obviously still hadn’t understood, Maggie picked up the handcuffs and dangled them from one finger. The agent’s eyes bugged.

“Oh!” She cleared her throat, face growing hot. “I’ve never really done any of that stuff, with someone. Anyone. No one. I haven’t done that with no...with anyone.”

Maggie swung the handcuffs like the needle on a pendulum; it was hypnotic, and Alex’s rambling hesitation faded with each pass of the rattling cuffs. A screw was turning inside, twisting tighter and tighter.  

“Do you trust me?” 

Alex’s breath caught. “Yes.”

And with that, she lit the match.

Hot, deep kisses led them from the kitchen down the hall. Maggie stopped their journey momentarily to push Alex against the wall, kissing spots on her neck that made her knees shake. 

By the time they made it to the foot of Maggie’s bed, the detective’s deft hands had stripped them both to the waist. 

“Wait,” Alex breathed, leaning back. “I was gonna take you out tonight, treat you to Giacchino’s and-” She let out a shuddering gasp as Maggie gently scraped her teeth under her ear. 

“Glad you were gonna take care of me, Danvers. But here’s the thing.” 

Maggie pushed Alex back onto the bed, straddling her hips and grinning down at her. “You always take care of me. So let me take care of you.”

She pressed Alex’s wrists above her head, and her hips between her thighs, and the match tumbled down to bring the flames. Mischief and excitement glistened in Maggie’s eyes. 

“Have you done this before?” Alex asked thickly. 

Maggie smiled into their next kiss and that was all the answer that she needed. 

The cocktail of nerves in her system coupled with the sensation of Maggie’s velvety skin against hers was intoxicating. 

Handcuffs were revealed again, the jingling metal like a question in and of itself. 

“You trust me?” Maggie murmured.

At the hot breath on her neck, Alex’s skin prickled all over. 

Maggie wrecked her, tearing her apart and putting her back together in so many ways. Alex went a lot further than she thought she could go, trembling and sighing in submission. 

And when Maggie was finally done with her, she was limp and sated. Her wrists were unlocked, and she just about had enough energy to throw her arms around her chuckling lover. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, Danvers.”

Alex could only whimper in response. 

 

**_IV_ **

Alex Danvers was not known for jealousy in a romantic context, but then again, she never had anyone she needed to be jealous over before.

She lay in Maggie’s bed, skin still cooling from raunchy love-making they’d shared. It had been fun, in the moment, but now she was too wired to sleep. 

Tracing the outline of Maggie’s sleeping face in glow of the city lights, she went down the mental rabbithole.

When she was 16, she was dumped by Tom because of a girl who was taller and thinner and blonde. And the hurt was so temporary, her friends were surprised at how quickly she bounced back.  

She had dated Gareth in her sophomore year of college, and when she caught him with his hand up another girl’s skirt at a party, she swiftly broke things off. 

Later that night, when she was still drunk, she lay in bed and watched the ceiling spin and wondered why she wasn’t more upset with him. 

At 23, in the middle of a messy  _ slog _ of a year, she caught Jacob in bed with another girl. He was out the door as soon as he packed his stuff. And she cried tears of pure anger for a few minutes, and then  _ nothing _ . 

(Although, whether that had more to do with the constant partying, apathy and emotional numbness she was cycling through at the time, she wasn’t sure.)

Alex sighed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. 

Ever since Emily said the words-

_ She cheated on me. _

-she had been swarmed with thoughts she never wanted to have. 

Maggie leaving her for someone else. Finding Maggie in bed with other women. 

All of a sudden, their relationship had been rocked, and Alex was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She imagined facing Emily again, asking dozens more questions, even if she wasn’t ready to hear the answers.

Had she caught Maggie red-handed? Or had she drawn out a confession?

Was it a one time thing? Or a prolonged affair?

Was it sabotaging behaviour- was there more than  _ one _ ?

She turned her head and caught sight of Maggie’s phone beside hers on the nightstand, and an icy chill ran through her veins. Isn’t this what jealous, suspicious girlfriends did? Checked through the phones of the people they shared their bed with? 

Alex stared at the phone, but settled on her gut instinct. She wasn’t going to invade her girlfriend’s privacy. 

Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming about the sounds of Maggie’s moans, her lips curled into shapes of other people’s names.

The DEO caught a string of up-all-night cases, and when Alex finally got a break, she text Maggie to meet her at Noonan’s. 

Except when she got to Noonan’s, Maggie was at the bar with a beautiful woman. Red hair, tall, a skin-tight black dress. Bodies close, talking low.

She didn’t storm over and wrap an arm around Maggie’s waist. Or kiss her senseless just to spite this woman. Or introduce herself firmly as Maggie’s girlfriend. She wasn’t that possessive. She wouldn’t embarrass Maggie like that. 

Despite her throat constricting, she hung back and watched. She shoved her fists hard into her jacket pockets as the woman took Maggie’s phone, and began typing.  

Alex swore she heard that other shoe thud to the floor. 

Maggie nodded at the woman, flashing her dimples, and took her phone back. Then she swung her gaze around and found Alex standing there. Suddenly, those dimples were focused on her, and Maggie may as well have shot an arrow right into Alex’s heart. 

She wandered over with a huge smile. 

“Hey, Danvers. I was waiting for you.”

Alex couldn’t help it. Her eyes flicked over Maggie’s shoulder to the woman with the red hair, the black dress. As if sensing her discomfort, Maggie’s smile dropped. 

“She’s a sister of a CI that I’ve had for years. His trail suddenly went completely cold and all his contact lines are dead. Figured something might be up.” She jingled her keys and tilted her head. “We can grab dinner here and then head out. Fancy a mystery to spice up the night, Danvers?”

Relief bloomed in Alex’s chest. 

_ Of course, you idiot. _

“Sounds like our evening is just getting started.”

Maggie gave nothing away, but Alex saw the sadness lingering in her features. “Nice. You having your usual?”

Alex sank into a seat at the nearest table, nodding. Remorse washed over her for making Maggie feel like that; like she was still a liar, a cheat. A waste of time. Not good enough. She longed to apologise for doubting her, but she couldn’t find the words. 

“Good. See if you can make head or tail of what she just wrote in my phone, and I’ll go order.” Handing her phone to Alex, Maggie stepped away. 

Alex looked at the phone, remembering the other night when her attention had been glued to it on the dresser top. With a spark of realisation, she now considered the idea that Maggie had been awake, catching her indecision.  

She was glad that she had trusted her gut-  _ trusted Maggie- _ enough not to pull a stupid stunt. 

She clicked the centre button of the phone, and starting reading.

_ Gerfusian. Now there’s a language I haven’t seen in a long time... _

 

**_V_ **

They sprinted through the forest as fast and as far as their legs could carry them.

It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, but they had walked into a trap set for someone else and suddenly they were on the run from some very vengeful aliens. 

Their car had been set alight, and while they had fought as valiantly as they could, they realised it was certain death if they stayed any longer. They were chased into the brambles and further still into the woods.

Eventually they had outrun the aliens, and came to stop by a stream. 

“You much of a camper?” Maggie asked raggedly. 

Alex braced her hands on her hips, struggling to catch her breath. She followed Maggie’s line of sight up into the sky, which had started to darken. They were losing light. 

“This water should be okay to drink,” Alex said, kneeling down to cup some of the water and bring it to her mouth. 

“How do you know?” Maggie asked warily. 

Alex gulped at the cool water, and then splashed more on her face. She hissed at the sting from cuts, then pointed beside her knee. “See these tracks? An animal came here to drink. Means it should be safe enough for us. And there’s plenty of leafy vegetation around so it shouldn’t be toxic.” 

Finally, Maggie relented, kneeling beside her in the dirt. “Whatever you say, Dr Danvers.” 

Parched from their escape, they drank gratefully at the flowing river.

Sitting back against a thick sycamore, the adrenaline giving way to aches, Alex looked at the state of them. They were both bruised and battered, and shame trickled into her every crevice at the sight of blood staining Maggie’s face in a broad stroke from her temple to her chin. 

“I’m sorry,” she croaked. “I brought you out here.”

“And if you hadn’t, you’d have been by yourself,” Maggie reminded.

Alex reached up to swipe under her nose, and a sharp jolt went through her skull.

“My nose might be broken,” she hissed. She reached up to prod it again, and her whole body jerked. “Yeah, yeah. It’s fractured.”

“I’ve cracked noses back into place before.” Maggie’s tone was clearly suggestive. “You want me to…?”

Alex sucked in a breath and pushed herself off the tree trunk, sliding herself back towards the stream. The detective crawled back over in front of her. She got comfortable, and motioned to bend closer.

“Ready?”

Maggie didn’t wait for an answer before cracking Alex’s nose back into place, causing both of them to reel back and cry out in pain. Alex cupped her hands around her nose, as Maggie checked out her left arm.

“I think my shoulder is dislocated.” Maggie swallowed and winced as she craned her neck as much as she could. “Had this happen a couple times as a beat cop and it sure feels like it now.”

“Want me to take a look?”

Maggie held Alex’s gaze, and then nodded. Gingerly, her fingertips spidered out across Maggie’s shoulder, inching over the jutting bone, drawing out a few whines of agony. She went as softly as she could, but Maggie was biting the inside of her cheek all the same.

“It’s dislocated,” Alex confirmed. She wanted to plead for penance; “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have insisted we run so far if I’d known you were in that much pain.”

“S’ok,” Maggie said, taking deep breaths, and cradling her elbow. “I think one of those bastards yanked it out of place.”

The birds had stopped singing, leaving them with only the rush of the stream and rustle of trees above them. It was starting to get gloomy around them, and Alex really didn’t want to be stuck here in the dark-

“Do it.”

Alex grimaced. “Maggie…”

“Pop it, Danvers. I know it’s gonna be bad, but I trust you. And if we have to wait around for much longer...”

The thought had fleetingly come and gone for Alex as she felt the injury, but she couldn’t bear hurting Maggie in any capacity. Then again, not popping it might lead to more swelling, more agony…

“Okay, lie down,” she instructed.

Maggie shuffled back from the water’s edge, and lay down slowly, gasping as her injured shoulder pushed against the forest floor. Alex knelt over her, brushing her thumb along her jaw. 

“Relax,” she said, taking Maggie’s bicep and wrist in each of her hands. “Tell me what’s on your mind right now.”

“We’re gonna get back, and we’re gonna spend a week in bed together.”

Maggie’s voice was hoarse, but genuine. Alex grinned, easing her wrist back. Carefully, she slipped one of her hands down to cradle Maggie’s elbow and help bend it. 

“Your bed or mine?” she prompted.

“Your choice-” Maggie inhaled as Alex drew her wrist up, but continued, “Your bed is bigger, but mine has the  _ slats _ .”

“Slats, huh? Are you gonna let me handcuff you this time?”

“You wanna?” Maggie gritted her teeth.

Alex stopped to gauge how much pain Maggie was in, but the fiery look of determination she caught encouraged her to keep going. She knew it was only a matter of time when she started pushing the bent elbow up towards Maggie’s head.

“You’d let me handcuff you?”

“Hell yes, I would. I love it when you top me, Danvers-”

Maggie yelped, cutting herself off. Alex immediately let go, sensing the pop of the joint back into place.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Maggie groaned. 

Alex unzipped the jacket she was wearing, and pulled her shirt over her head. In only her tank top, the evening breeze brought a chill.

“What are you doing?”

“Making a sling.” Alex clicked her tongue at Maggie’s scoff. “Come on. You’ve trusted me this far.”

“Dr Danvers knows best,” she drawled. 

She let Alex tug her up and fix her shirt into a makeshift-sling for her arm. At the end, Alex rewarded her with soft kisses across her cheek and forehead before sitting back and staring up at the trees swaying above them.

“My phone was probably torched with the car,” she grumbled. “Otherwise we could call Kara right now.”

Maggie blinked, and then scrabbled with her jacket for a moment. Eventually she got the zip, unceremoniously opening it and knocking her phone out of it. Alex’s eyes widened as she dove for Maggie’s phone.

“No signal?” Maggie said. 

Alex unlocked the screen, and in disbelief shouted: “There’s two bars!” 

She immediately called the DEO. She barked at the junior agent who was trying to fence her off with security clearance questions, and managed to get Vasquez on the phone. Within seconds, their GPS was logged, and Kara was on her way.

Alex hung up with a long exhale of relief. She lay down alongside her girlfriend, tangling her fingers with those of Maggie’s good hand. 

“Are they coming?” Maggie asked.

“Yup. Kara’s coming to get us.”

“Flying me back to the city with a banjaxed shoulder?”

“Babe,” Alex said, pushing up on an elbow and leaning over to press her lips against Maggie’s for a second. She wiggled her eyebrows cheekily. “Just think about the week we’re gonna spend in bed together.”

“Think you can handle a whole week?”

“You mean, doing all the work til that shoulder heals?”

Maggie snickered, shuffling closer to Alex. 

“Guess this is gonna be a real test of how well I’ve taught you, Danvers.” She pulled their joined hands up to kiss Alex’s knuckles. “Then again, it’s my shoulder that’s screwed up. There’s nothing wrong with my mouth.”

They traded silly grins in the dying light of the evening as they waited for Supergirl. Regions all over her body throbbed in pain, but Alex marvelled at how she could have been so lucky found someone who could make her this content.

Even when lying in cold, damp dirt. 


End file.
